


Mistakes

by RhymePhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stands his ground</p><p>Spoilers through "The Rapture"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

The light bulb swayed precipitously as Zachariah stalked by, casting a wavering glow over his features.

"Recant that statement," he hissed softly, "or this continues."

Castiel weakly shook his head. He was bound with his arms behind him, humiliated by the inability to unfurl his wings from the cramped position of the chair.

"I will not."

"You were warned, y'know. There are laws to consider, rules to be followed, yet you refuse to be a good little soldier. Learn from this mistake, Castiel, or I will _break_ you."

He locked eyes with Zachariah. "Do what you must. I love him."


End file.
